


Impact

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Keito and Yamada have boxing practice, but Yamada seems distracted.





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Okayama as boxers is also a superior AU and I should do more with it. Written for a tumblr prompt in 2016

Yamada glanced down, having to look away to keep from being caught up in his boyfriend’s eyes. Averting his attention served him just as poorly though; Keito’s wrapped knuckles came into contact with his cheekbone, the swing of his arm sharp and fast, the touch against his skin feather light.

“You alright, Ryosuke?” Keito paused, his legs slightly bent, his arms back up in the default defensive stance. “I think I’m beating you. You always win.”

“Maybe you’re just improving.” Yamada muttered through clenched teeth, aiming a punch at Keito’s chin. He didn’t realize until too late that Yamada was feinting, Yamada swallowing at the heat that met his hand when his fist touched lightly against the muscles of Keito’s chest. He wasn’t about to admit how distracting Keito was being, how striking he looked under the bare bulbs illuminating the empty boxing ring, his eyes dark and focused, visible muscles contracting slightly as he took slow, heavy breaths, sweat trailing down his face and neck. It was so effortless that it was frustrating, how attractive Keito could be.

“You look like you’re thinking of something else.” Keito said. “Both of us have a match tomorrow. Are you nervous?”

“I’m… No.” That wasn’t it. Keito still had a frown of concern, throwing up an arm to stop Yamada’s arm, their forearms colliding so hard it was almost painful. Yamada looked at him in surprise, Keito using his pause to get a grip on his wrist. He stepped close, worry on his features. He was worried for all the wrong reasons, but Yamada didn’t know if he could actually say where his mind kept going without mortally embarrassing himself.

He didn’t end up needing to, because as soon as Keito was closer he couldn’t keep his eyes from his boyfriend’s torso, biting hard on his bottom lip. Keito noticed the glance, eyebrows shooting up. Then he stepped away, blush rushing up his face.

"Shut up.” Yamada threw a lame punch in Keito’s direction, his own wrapped knuckles moving inconsequentially through the empty air, the two standing there blushing at each other like they were fifteen again. Then Keito smiled, a small giggle rising in his chest, Yamada whining out another embarrassed protest.

“Come on, Ryosuke.” Keito resumed his squared stance, locking eyes with Yamada over his fists. “At least try and hit me.”


End file.
